The End is Here
by Aurora Deering
Summary: The end of the world is here there will be no hope and no salvation left for those who survive.


**Act I**

**Scene I:**( _A 40 year old man named Kurk, a 17 year boy named Wyatt, and a 14 year old girl named Brooke are all in a car coming home from a basketball game. Kurk is driving, Wyatt is working on putting in the their home address into the GPS, and Brooke is stretched out across the back exhausted.)_

**Kurk :**_( turning to look at Brooke) _that was an amazing pass at the end of the game.

**Brooke :**_( sarcastically) _Thanks I had to try soooo hard. _(Less sarcastic) _Their defense seriously sucked. If we played like that our coach would kill us.

**GPS**_ :( robot voice with British accent_) Take a left in point five miles on Purveb Road.

**Brooke:** When are we going to get home? I'm starving.

**Wyatt**_ :( looking at the GPS) _Kanga says we will be home in 30 minutes.

**Brooke: **Why do you two have to give it a name? It creeps me and William out.

**Kurk:** Cause what you would like to call it- the GPS? That's boring. Speaking of William call him and tell him to order a pizza for delivery. I don't feel like cooking tonight.

**Brooke: **Ya, like you ever cook. You just don't want to wait for me to get out of the shower to cook for you guys.(_She takes out her phone and dials)_

**Kurk: **Why are you complaining? Now you don't have to cook dinner.

**GPS:** Turn right in two point five miles onto Dunderfound Road. 

**Brooke**: _(talking into the phone)_ Hi, order a pizza for lunch! _(pause)_ we will be home in 20 minutes. Ok. Bye.

**Scene II :** _(farm. muscular man in thirties wearing a plad shirt and jeans. Man hops into truck drives done road. Rural. Truck stops in front of wooden coffee shack. Man climbs out ____walks into shack. Two people sit sipping coffee)_

**Hickery: **Hey Gibby how are things going?

**Gibby:** (_getting his usual cup of coffee and coming to sit with Hickery and Deering at a small_ _table)_ Not bad. What do you need help with today?

**Hickery:** Just because I'm here it doesn't mean I need something.

**Gibby: ** When you come here with Deering at your side you usually do.

**Deering:** That's not true. _(Gibby gibes them both a look stating that he is not convinced)_

**Hickery:** You're right. We need our tractor fixed; but it's not like we didn't try to fix it this time, and we wouldn't have to come together if you had a cell phone, or computer, or something so somebody could use to get in touch with you. The world could blow up and everyone could die and you wouldn't even realize it.

**Gibby: ** (with _a look saying that he that he has heard it all before)_ Ya I think I would realize you two not coming around every week asking me to fix things. What's wrong with it now?

**Deering:** I don't know it just won't start.

**Hickery: ** _(shaking his head)_ I have no clue what happened to it.

**Gibby: ** I'll come over and look at it next Saturday.

**Deering:** You're going to make us wait three days?

**Gibby: **I have things to do at my own farm I don't need to come fix your farm every day_. (He walks out of the shack, hops into his truck and drives home.)_

**Scene III **_**(**__ we see Kurk Wyatt, William, and Brooke all get into a car loaded with bags of stuff. Saturday 7a.m.)_

**Brooke:** _(yelling behind her)_ let's go dad we are going to be late for the game!

**Kurk: **_**(**__running out of the house with his jacket half way on)_ No we are not! Plug the address into the GPS.

_(Brooke dives into the back seat next to William who is half asleep. Wyatt is sitting in the front hooking up his I-touch)_

**Brooke: **_**(**__to Wyatt)_ give me the GPS!

_(Kurk gets into the car as Wyatt reaches for the GPS)_

**Wyatt: ** _(handing the GPS to Brooke)_ Jeez, calm down the game is not until noon.

**Brooke: **_(frantically presses buttons on Kanga, the GPS)_ Yeah, but it's like a four hour car ride!

**GPS:** Take a left onto Thorton Road.

**Kurk: ** See, she says we are going to be there exactly on time.

**Brooke:** _(looking annoyed)_ That can't be right according to the calculation we did last night we had to leave here at 6:30!

**Kurk: **Maybe it updated itself last night and found a quicker way. _(They drove with a play list of Bob Dylan, Elvis Costello, Tom Waits, and the Beatles for about an hour before the silence was broken)_

**Wyatt: **Are we driving in circles.

**Brooke:** No you're just tired._(It was silent with the same artists on the radio for two and a half more hours before the silence was broken again.)_

**Kurk: ** Are you sure you plugged in the right address, it looks like we are going the opposite way of what we are suppose to be going.

**Brooke:** Of course I plugged in the right address. What do you think I am, stupid?

**Wyatt:** Dad's right it doesn't look like we are driving to NY it looks like we are driving to Boston, but the map on the GPS says that we are on the same road as our destination.

**GPS: **Turn into your destination on left.

**Kurk**_**:**__(turning the wheel)_ Well we will see.

_(They pull into a parking lot with a lot of cars in it. Every car has a GPS. All of the people in their cars were hypnotized by their GPSs. William wakes up and is the only one that sees this sight because the other three people in the car were staring at their own GPS.)_

**William**_**:**__ (waving his hand in front of their faces)_ Guys wake up we are not in the right place. Everybody is acting weird. Guys? _(not knowing what to do, he jumped out of the car and ran looking for help. As he runs he hears all of the GPSs saying the same thing.) _

**GPS:** We knew that technology would be the uprising and that fall of the all humanity. But some of your race used this technology to find us and make an agreement with us. These intelligent individuals of your race realized how dangerous this technology is and decided that we should be the only ones with the power to use it. For years now we have listened to you through your cell phones, GPSs, TVs, Radios, and all the other things that you thought have not been tampered with and we have planned your perfect elimination. Don't worry though the best of your race has been saved, they planned this. Good Bye and enjoy your termination.

_(There is a big boom and all William could see when he looked back was a huge mushroom cloud)_

**ACT II**

**Scene 1: **_(William is in the middle of the street in Boston.)_

**William: **Is anybody here? I need help! (_his voice echoes off the buildings)_ Anybody? Please? _(a small group of people come out from inside a building) _Who are you guys? Do you know what happened?

**Man in front of group:** I am Carl (_pointing to a blonde girl behind him)_ This is Stacy _(pointing pointing to his left at a bulky man that looked like he had once been in the army)_ This is Jeff, _(pointing to a brilliant red head with curly hair)_ This is KC. By the look on your face I can tell that you know more than we do at this point.

**William: **_(not really sure of himself)_ Well I was on my way to my sister's basketball tournament when I fell asleep. Then when I woke up everybody was like ummm….hypnotized kinda into their GPSs. I couldn't get anybody out of it, so I ran. And as I ran I heard they were all saying the same thing. It was kinda, well like, ummmmmm……. The GPSs were being controlled by aliens that are working with terrorist trying to kill us all. ( he is almost out of breath) And I left them, I left them all to their death, I could have saved them, now they are all dead because of me. _(He begins to cry)_

**Carl :**( _sympathetically)_ How can it be your fault? You had no time to do anything.

**KC:** If what he said is true- I thought- no- they were working alone. Weren't they?

**William: **(_sucking up his tears and yelling)_ You thought who was working alone?!? You knew this was going to happened and you did nothing about it?!?

**Carl: ** Be quiet boy! They are still listening for survivors. If they find us we are all dead. Do you know any place where we can go where there is no technology, none whatsoever?

**William: ** I know a place my dad's old friend, Gibby. He despises technology. We can go to his house. It's about four hours north.

**Carl:** North is it. Let's go! But we have to be absolutely quiet on the way up. _(They all jump into the oldest car and start driving.)_

**Scene 2: (**_open to Gibby's farm.____The five of them get out of the car.)_

**Carl :( **_running into Gibby's house without knocking)_ Do you have any matches and extra gasoline?

**Gibby: **Who are you and what are you doing in my house?

**William: (**_coming into the house)_ He's with me. Give him everything he asks for or else we are all doomed.

**Gibby: (**_reaching for a box of matches) _Will is that you? How did you get here? I havn't seen you in ages. But what the hell is going on.

**William: **Trust me I wish I knew but we have to get rid of the car first.

_(They all go outside make a line of gasoline to the car and drop the match on to the line. They all look away from the bright explosion.)_

**Gibby: **Now that you have started a fire on my farm can you tell me what the hell is going on.

**Carl: **Well I guess we owe an explanation. There is a group of people that are trying to kill everyone. From what we hear from William they are working with some kind of extra terrestrial with really advanced technology. They had been listening to our conversations for years planning our destruction for years now through our cell phones, i-pods, GPS, and so much more.

_(Gibby suddenly passes out not knowing what to do. From what they are saying everything and everybody was gone that was outside his farm. Even if they were alive there is no hope in contacting them either._

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
